


Lucifer

by TheWildeBard



Series: High School Reunion [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Do you think I could actually get him to come to mine, Does Hell have email?, Especially of people saw I was writing about Lucifer, F/M, For moral support?, Going to a High School Reunion, He's not an overly fluffy character, I'm honestly trying not to laugh on this damn coach, I'm in public, Imagine that, It's Lucifer, On my mobile, Or Wi-Fi?, Satan - Freeform, She wants me to go to High School?, Sort Of Fluff, Still, The look on Lucifer's face, Trying not to laugh at my own stuff, Writing fan fiction, don't even know, or moral support, the Devil - Freeform, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and the reader are in a relationship. He makes her go to the reunion. He obviously doesn't take kindly to people being mean to his human...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> So... Yeah. This happened. The beginning popped into my head and so I had to write the rest. I'm literally on a coach writing this. I'm on my way to London. Getting real paranoid that people are reading this over my shoulder...  
> Anyway. Here it is. I am sorry it's short. I wanted it to be longer like the others but it came naturally like this. Comment who I should write next :) Remember, it can be any character and any reader gender. Enjoy my Wilde Folk ;) (I kinda wanted any fans I may have to have a name. Is this premature?)

"What's this?" You looked up and saw that Lucifer was holding a small sheet of card, the envelope in his other hand. He looked bored and you felt the corners of your mouth twitch. 

"An invitation to my high school reunion." You told him. He raised an eye brow at you. 

"It's tonight." He said coolly. 

"Yes." You nodded.  

"You didn't tell me you were going." He said carefully. His eyes hadn't left yours and his calm, cool demeanour that would ordinarily make people uneasy, completely unaffected you.  

 

You and Lucifer had been together for about six months. You still remember how you had gotten together. He had told you, looking kind of irritated all the while, that he was particularly fond of you. He told you that, even though he still loathed the human race, he actually found your presence rather enjoyable and told you that you were not "unseemly to look upon". It was a few months in that he had told you, quite honestly, that he was in love with you, and that he had become fond of you when he realised that you saw his point of view and that you didn't condemn him for his anger and hatred. It was then that he told you that he would never hurt you, no matter how angry he became. However, it didn't stop him from pretending. He often, when you pushed it, warned you to be careful and reminded you of who he was. 

 "That's because I'm not." You told him and looked back at your book. Lucifer leaned back on the desk and folded his arms across his chest.  

 

Now Lucifer was looking at you in his usual way. He was thinking about something. You never liked it when he started thinking. You slipped your book mark inside your book, put it on the bed side cabinet and watched him.

“I think you should go.” He told you.

“Oh really? And why is that?” You asked, your eye brows raising. He shrugged.

“I think the real question here is, why don’t you want to go?” He leaned on the chest of drawers and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I don't particularly want to see any of those people again." You told him. He raised his eye brow in a silent question. "They were horrible, and it took me a while to get over the things they said. Now they are grown up, it'll no doubt be worse." Lucifer's expression darkened slightly.  

"Well. We'll just have to show them that we won't stand for that." He told you. His cool and calm attitude was now worrying you. He wouldn't hurt you, but they weren't you.  

"What do you mean 'we'?" You asked him.  

"What do I mean? I mean 'we', you jackass." He said and you made a face. Lucifer just shrugged.  

"I'm not going." You told him. He shrugged again.  

"Well, I might go, anyway. I need to show them that they can't treat my human like that." He said menacingly.  

 

You looked at Lucifer sternly and shook your head vehemently. No way were you going to let Lucifer go alone. You knew how possessive he was of you. You didn't mind so much because that was just him, and you knew he just wanted people to know that you were his - a fact that kept you safe from most things with half a brain cell. He also proudly proclaimed that he was with you. He would never say that he 'belonged' to you because he "doesn't belong to anyone" as he informed you when you asked him. But you knew that he was. He was just as much yours as you were his.  

"No, you're not going." You told him and he raised his eye brow at you.  

"Oh?" He challenged. You didn't back down.  

"Nope." You said looking him dead in the eyes. 

"Careful, pet, remember who it is you are talking to." He warned. You held his gaze a moment longer before you sighed and changed tactics.  

"Luci, I know what you're like. You'll get... angry and then you'll no doubt smite someone." You told him earnestly. He looked amused.  

"I promise I'll be good?" He pleaded mockingly. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. His smile widened. "You know the only way to make sure I don't kill anyone." He told you in amusement. You growled in frustration and threw yourself back into the bed. 

 

*** 

 

You refused to dress up. You were only going because if you didn't, you were worried you'd see reports of a mass murder on the news. You checked yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a blouse. Simple but presentable. Lucifer presented you with a pair of heels and you scowled at him.  

"You're really pushing it." You growled at him but put them on regardless. He shot you a mischievous sort of smirk. You turned back around to the mirror and that's when your thoughts drifted back to high school. All of the names and people laughing. A feeling of dread washed over you.  

 

You must have shown it in your face because Lucifer was behind you and wrapping an arm around you.  

"What's the matter?" He asked. It was an unusually uncharacteristic action, but it wasn't the first time you'd been exposed to Lucifer's sensitive side.  

"I just... I'm nervous. I still remember the things they said. I wasn't picked on all the time, I usually flew under the radar, but no one was really safe." You told him. Lucifer just nodded and accepted your explanation.  

"I won't let anything happen to you, Pet." He told you, his voice low in your ear. You gave him a weak smile in the mirror and he gave you a squeeze before he backed off and leaned against some other article of furniture, arms crossed, and his bored expression back.  

 

You turned to face Lucifer and took a deep breath. You were ready, there was no use prolonging the inevitable. 

"Okay. It's now or never." You told him. He stood up straight and held out his arm, his icy blue eyes full of warmth. You took his arm and you found yourself in an alleyway. Lucifer started walking out of the ally, you being towed along. Across the street was the hotel and you felt your heart beat faster. Lucifer stopped and he turned your head to face him.  

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. I'll kill anyone who hurts you with their lies." His eyes were soft but his tone was cool and even. You had no doubt that he meant it. And just like that, your fear was gone, replaced by a resolve to keep The Devil under control.  

 

*** 

 

Inside, the room was feebly decorated with balloons and tables were dotted throughout the room. Lucifer just stood by you, seemingly bored to onlookers, but you knew he was taking everything in; evaluating the situation. You stiffened ever so slightly when you saw a familiar face. Ethan Ford. Chief tormenter. Chief attacker. Lucifer felt you and pulled you closer, his sensitive side making a brief cameo, before he marched over to the group containing Ethan.  

 

The group watched you both approach and a smirk appeared on Ethan's face as he recognized you.  

"Y/N! What a surprise to see you." He purred. You offered him a tight smile.  

"Ethan." He slowly looked you up and down and subconsciously licked his lips. You nervously glanced at Lucifer and saw a small but deadly smile of amusement on his face. Despite yourself, you felt a pang of amusement. Ethan saw himself as a hunter; a predator. Top of the food chain. Little did he know that the seemingly benign man with tousled blonde hair and icy blue eyes was the deadliest being he'd ever met - and was likely to ever meet: The Devil. Ethan's eyes flicked to Lucifer.  

"And who is this?" He asked.  

"Y/N's boyfriend, Lucifer." He told him.  

"Lucifer? Oh, right, as in the Devil." Lucifer looked at him with an amused glint on his eye.  

"Precisely." He confirmed in a menacing tone.  

 

You couldn't help but think that Ethan was just being toyed with; a mouse to a cat. You didn't know how you felt. Bad for him because he was so far out of his depth, or happy because he was out of his depth.  

"How long have you been together?" He asked you, his eyes boring into yours. You made yourself keep eye contact and willed your voice to stay strong.  

"Six months." Your voice held, sounding stronger and more confident than you thought it would.  

"Oh, so you finally loosened up, then?" He quipped making you blush with embarrassment. Lucifer squinted his eyes slightly and tilted his head to the side but said nothing.  

 

You and Lucifer spent a while talking to the group. It wasn't altogether a horrid affair. Everyone kept shooting you knowing glances but you could handle that. What you couldn't handle was Ethan staring at you.  

"Is there something I can help you with?" Lucifer asked him bluntly. Ethan looked slightly shocked but quickly masked it behind an arrogant expression.  

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He laughed mockingly.  

"No? Well, allow me to elaborate for you then, you pathetic ape. I am talking about the way you are staring at Y/N." Lucifer informed him. He was fixing him with his ice cold predatory glare.  

"Look, dude, I'm sorry if I happen to glance at her, okay?" Ethan was getting too cocky and you cringed inwardly. No doubt, if this were you, a warning would be issued. 

"Careful, now." Cold detachment. You reached for Lucifer's hand and gave it a faint squeeze. He glanced at you, a silent warning in his eyes and you pleaded silently with yours. Lucifer just looked away and back to Ethan; challenging him. 

 

Ethan just scoffed and excused himself, a self righteous smile plastered on his face. After a while you decided to get a drink, Lucifer adjusting himself so he kept you in his eye line at all times. At the drinks table you felt a hand on your arm. You snapped around to to see who it was and saw Ethan smirking at you. 

"Your boyfriend is a little possessive, isn't he?" He commented. You just raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment. He chuckled and leaned in closer to you, his hand still gripping your wrist. "So what do you say we get out of here. I never got what I wanted from you." He told you.  

 

You remembered all too well. Ethan had been chatting you up and you liked him. He seemed nice enough. He was a jock, too. One day he kissed you and you kissed back... but he wanted more. More than you were ready for. He kept trying, even though you pushed him away everytime. Eventually, being scared you hit him as hard as you could and ran away. The next day, people we gossiping about how frigid you were and talking about how you led him on. Somehow, Ethan was made the victim.  

 

Remembering this you became angry. You weren't scared of him anymore. Your years of hunting had clearly toughened you up a bit. You knew you were the victim and he was the asshole. You weren't going to let him get away with it. You weren't going to allow him to scare you.  

"No." You told him and he just smirked. 

"It'll be easier if you just go with it." He said grinning. "You know what I want. Don't you think it would save everybody a lot of time if you just say yes now?" He cooed. He came closer to you, his chest in your face, and leaned his head down to speak in your ear. "I still want you. You're hot as hell and I think we'd be great together, Princess. We'd have one hell of a night." 

"I said, NO." You growled and pushed him as hard as you could. Because you raised your voice, people had turned to look. One of those was Lucifer. He had pinned Ethan with a cold empty look. Dead and glazed over. But, the last straw was when Ethan shouted, 

"You're nothing but a frigid bitch!" Lucifer approached you. With calm resolve, stepping leisurely.  

 "What did you say to my girlfriend?" He asked coolly.  

"I said she was frigid! It's a wonder you have stuck around for so long. How much fun can SHE be if she doesn't put out." Ethan spat. He raised a few sniggers. Lucifer chuckled dryly.  

"Be careful, there." He told him, his tone promising serious repercussions should he continue.  

"Why? What are you going to do?" Lucifer just smirked darkly at him. Before he could do anything, though, you stood in front of him and gripped his arm. 

"Lucifer, remember our agreement before we left!" You implored. Your eyes were so desperate that he considered not doing anything. Perhaps he stayed too long, because all of a sudden Ethan smiled and said the worst thing he could have said.  

"Yeah, you'd better run. I'll kick your ass."  

 

Before he moved he looked at you as if to say, "Well, I can't let that one go, Pet." You sighed and said, 

"Just... Don't kill him." Lucifer moved quicker than Ethan could believe. He held Ethan off the ground, by about a foot, by his throat.  

"Now, listen to me, boy. I could destroy you. You mean less than nothing to me. In fact, it's people like you that make me loathe the human race. With your selfishness, your disrespect, your lack of obedience... You are everything I loathe." As he was talking - and it must be noted that he spoke calmly and quietly, as if he was not threatening someone - he was slowly squeezing Ethan's throat. "You pitiful ape. You should be grateful to Y/N. Because otherwise..." He leaned in closer. "I'd have ripped you apart slowly and savoured your screams of anguish. I would have laughed as you suffered, as you laughed when Y/N suffered." Giving a final squeeze, he threw Ethan easily across the room and turned to walk away, looking thoroughly bored.  

"Let's go." He told you and you gladly followed him.  

 

Outside you turned to Lucifer. 

"What made you... not kill him?" You asked him. Lucifer pursed his lips and shrugged, crinkling his nose.  

"I promised I'd be good." He told you in a completely blasé manner. "But, don't get used to it." He told you.  

"I wouldn't dream of it." You smiled. After a moment of silence you spoke again. "Thank you, Luci." He took your hands in his and made you look up at him.  

"I didn't like to see him have that control over you. I didn't want him to get away with treating you like that. Not you. Not my favourite human." He caressed your face and you closed your eyes, leaning into his touch. You felt his lips press against yours and you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck as his snaked around your waist. Your bodies were pressed against each other and the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Your hands tangled through his hair and you gently tugged on it, earning a growl.  

"Careful, pet." He warned, his mouth still on yours. You smirked to yourself and tugged again, harder. He growled again and looked at you. "Do I have to punish you, Pet? He asked. You bit your lip and looked up at him, your face flushed and your pupils blown. You shrugged at him, earning yourself a smirk.  

"I do love you, my Pet." He told you. You smiled and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.  

"I love you, too, Luci."  

**Author's Note:**

> So I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Again, comment who you would like next and if you want the reader's gender changed :D Also, I will write another fic for characters I have already written. If you would like a specific event or theme then tell me that too. Just, y'know, as long as it makes sense in a High School Reunion setting. :D. I'm rambling. Sorry. I'm gonna go. Comment, send Kudos if it deserves it. Love you all.  
> Kate xx


End file.
